


Christmas Worries

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle is brooding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Worries

Lyle idly traced patterns on Lester's stomach with his finger. He wasn't sure how to bring the subject of Christmas up with his lover. He didn't think they'd been together long enough that he could assume they'd be spending it together, and besides Lester had children he'd probably want to spend time with. But he didn't know how to broach the issue without sounding like a girl.

"Whatever it is you're brooding about, could you just tell me so I can get some sleep?" Lester drawled.

"It's nothing." Lyle propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Lester. "Besides you can't go to sleep yet. I was planning on round two after you'd recovered."

"I'm sleeping with the energiser bunny." Lester slid one hand into Lyle's hair and pulled him down for a slow kiss. "Now, before that none too subtle change of subject, what were you brooding about, honey?"

"I wasn't brooding. I was just thinking. Are you spending Christmas with your kids?" Lyle laid back down again, resting his head on Lester's shoulder.

"I was talking to Allison about that. We thought maybe they could spend Christmas Eve here and then I'd take them home first thing on Christmas morning so they could spend the day with her. You're welcome to stay as well if you want, but if you'd rather do something else I don't mind. As long as you're going to spend some of Christmas with me." He stroked his hand lazily up and down Lyle's spine.

"You don't mind if I'm here at the same time they are?" He'd never stayed over when the children were staying at Lester's flat. Lester had introduced them and they knew he was … involved with their father, but he wasn't sure whether they'd be okay with him obviously sleeping with their father while they were there.

"They know we're having sex, Jon. They're not stupid. They may not want to see it, but they don't think we spend time together because we like playing tiddlywinks."

"I know but ..." Lyle took a deep breath. Clearly he was over-thinking this. "Right, well yeah I'd like that then. And once they've gone I can give you your Christmas present." He smirked.

"So now that's settled, are we going to go to sleep or were you serious about round two?" Lester rolled them over and grinned before kissing him again.

"Depends, are you sure you're up to it?" Lyle wriggled against him lasciviously.

"Brat," Lester groaned. He grabbed Lyle's wrists, pinning them to the pillow. He kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip as he pulled back.

Lyle laughed and flipped them over again. "You're forgetting who you're sleeping with. No mere civil servant is going to be able to hold me down." He rubbed up against Lester.

His lover laughed. "I'm no 'mere' anything, sweetheart, and don't you forget it." Wrapping his arms around Lyle he pulled him down, kissing him hungrily while he thrust up against him.

Groaning, Lyle reached between them and took both their cocks in his hand. Stroking them, he continued plundering Lester's mouth.

Lester gasped into his mouth and slid his hands down Lyle's back, squeezing his arse possessively. He thrust up eagerly into his lover's grip while pulling him down at the same time. A couple more thrusts and he was coming with an inarticulate cry.

Lyle buried his face in Lester's throat and drove his cock desperately against the other man's now slick stomach. He groaned as he came, slumping against his lover, breathing heavily.

Eventually he rolled to one side, grabbing a handful of tissues to clean them both off. He tossed them in the general direction of the bin and then wriggled until he could use Lester's shoulder as a pillow again. "You'd better get some sleep now, James. Because if we're spending Christmas together then you have to come to the special forces' Christmas party. You're going to need your rest."

 

Lester chuckled and smacked Lyle's arse gently. "You are such a pain sometimes, love. And anyway if you hadn't been so busy brooding, you'd have noticed I've already been invited to the party. Ryan asked me last week."

Lyle made a dismissive sound. "Tell him to get his own civil servant. You're mine."


End file.
